


Forgiveness

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Snakes & Griffons [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Can Remus forgive Sirius for nearly make him kill a fellow student?





	

**Author's Note:**

> We know the Shrieking Shack incident took place at the start of 6th year in canon, but since the Marauders had a later start in this universe, we’ve pushed it to 7th.

“So, you ever going to talk to me again?” Granted, Sirius knew what the answer to that question _should_ be, but then Remus had always forgiven his friends their most stupid mistakes, and that let Sirius have a small hope that he would forgive his boyfriend a truly monumental gaffe.

It had been beyond stupid, letting Snape follow him to the Whomping Willow, and it had almost cost his former housemate his life and possibly _had_ cost him the love of the only person he wanted.

Remus could barely bring himself to look at Sirius, the person he’d trusted most in the world who’d so completely let him down. His amber eyes were dull with pain when he glanced silently at the tall, dark-haired wizard for the merest moment before looking down at his parchment again.

“All right, I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” Sirius’ shoulders slumped, and he started toward the stairs that led up to their dorm before realizing that was the last place he wanted to be or that any of the others wanted him to be. The rest of Gryffindor may not have known what had happened to cause the three original Marauders to turn on the former Slytherin, but there were murmurs that Black must have shown his true colors.

When Sirius turned away, Remus raised his head again to watch him wistfully, unaware that his heart was in his eyes. He desperately wanted to forgive Sirius, wanted to feel those wiry arms around him again, but how could he? How could he ever trust Sirius again after a betrayal of that magnitude?

But what choice did he have? He didn’t think he could stop loving Sirius Black, and he’d certainly tried in the aftermath of the near fatal escapade. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but subsided again without a word as he had every time he’d tried to say something to Sirius. Love without trust was a painful, shallow thing.

After a quick glance around the common room showed nothing other than glares, Sirius swallowed to clear his tight throat and grabbed his cloak, doubting Head Boy James would report him missing come bed check.

His eyes hidden behind his bangs as he hung his head, Remus watched every move, wishing desperately that things could be different, but he didn’t see how. He’d begun to think it might have been better if Sirius had never been resorted into Gryffindor. Miserable, he gathered up his things and started upstairs. “I’m going to have an early night, James,” he said quietly, hoping his friend would let it be.

“I don’t see why you haven’t had it out with him,” James said. “Get it over with and be done with it.”

Relieved that Peter wasn’t there yet to witness the conversation and put in his bit, Remus sighed. “I can’t, James. I’m hurt and angry and want to pummel him, but I also love him and want to crawl into his arms and never leave.” He shook his head, laughing bitterly. “So tell me, which do I do? I certainly can’t do both, yet I can’t do either without the other.”

“So do the first, then the second,” Lily Evans put in as she came up to James’ side and leaned against him. “It works; I’ve living proof right here.”

Remus’ laugh this time had more of humor in it, but it was still tinged with sorrow. “There’s rather more to it than that, Lily.” He met her green eyes sadly. “I’m afraid that if I do let him back in, I’ll hurt him. Part of me wants to savage him for what he did, and I know how to do it.”

She nodded at that, her expression sober. “Do you really believe that it isn’t anything he isn’t telling himself right now?” she asked gently.

“Lily, you don’t know...” James began.

“What happened, no, but I can guess.”

Remus inhaled sharply, his eyes widening fearfully. But after a moment he reminded himself that this was Lily, his friend, and if she had guessed his secret, as she almost certainly had to have now that she was spending so much time with James and himself, she wouldn’t use it to hurt him. Finally thinking about her question, he frowned. “I’d never have expected you to be Sirius’ advocate.”

“I’m not.” She moved away from James’ side to hug Remus. “I’m yours, and for the record, no one had to tell me; I figured it out myself third year.”

James blinked, his eyes wide behind his glasses. “What? How?”

Remus laughed softly. “She’s not Head Girl because she’s pretty, James. Anyone who actually noticed me could probably figure it out if they thought about it. My ‘illnesses’ are rather too regular.” He looked at Lily hopefully.

“So you think I should talk to him?”

“After you thrash him.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “All I know is I’ve never seen two people as miserable as the pair of you.”

That drew a wry smile from Remus. “Far be it for me to argue with you. I don’t want that redheaded temper aimed at me!” He chuckled at her indignant sputtering as he got to his feet. “Now I just have to find him.” Remus hoped that Sirius had left his map in their room, or this was going to be a very long night.

“Try the broom shed,” James put in grudgingly.

Remus smiled his gratitude. “Kiss him for me, won’t you, Lily?” he said over his shoulder, intent on finding Sirius and settling this once and for all.

***

Ignoring the bite of the winter air, Sirius leaned against the side of the broom shed, wondering if having a bludger beat his head in would hurt any less.

“Don’t you even have the sense to get in out of the cold?” Remus asked, covering his nervousness with the acerbic words.

Turning his head slowly so that his loose hair fell back from his face, Sirius looked up at Remus. “I thought you weren’t talking to me,” he said quietly, his voice rough.

Remus shrugged. “It’s rather difficult to tell you off if I’m not speaking to you.”

“All right.” Sirius pushed himself to his feet and looked down at Remus.

“You hurt me,” Remus said simply. “I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust.”

“I...” Sirius swallowed his first response, which was to make an excuse, and simply nodded. “I did.”

Momentarily taken aback by the lack of excuses, Remus blinked at Sirius owlishly. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from reaching for Sirius. “Why?” he asked finally.

“It wasn’t to hurt you,” Sirius said quickly. “It was...” He trailed off and looked away. “It was easy. Snape was there, nosing about, and I thought giving him a scare would get him off you.”

Remus gaped at him, never having expected the sheer simplicity of that explanation, but it was pure Sirius. “Oh, Sirius,” he half laughed, half sobbed. “Only you!”

Blue eyes narrowed as Sirius stared at Remus, not understanding his reaction. “He wasn’t supposed to be able to open the door.”

“You really are quite mad, aren’t you?” Remus sighed. “Promise me you’ll at least _try_ to think before doing mad things?”

“Are you saying I’m forgiven?”

“I’m saying I’m working on it. At least I understand a little now. But you need to understand that it’s going to take time, Sirius.”

Sirius nodded, knowing that hoping for more was a dream; he’d take what he was given and be happy for it. “Honestly, I’m surprised you’re talking to me at all.”

“Believe it or not, Lily was the one to convince me I should.”

“Lily?” Sirius looked shocked. “But why? She’s torn me apart more times than I care to admit for hurting you.”

“Because it’s obvious to any idiot, including me, that it hurts me much more to be apart from you.”

Sirius nodded and looked out across the snow-covered field. “So, what do we do now?”

Remus sighed heavily, slowly walking forward to slide his arms around Sirius. “We take it one day at a time. You have to prove to me that I can trust you again. But I want to work it out, Sirius. I do love you, even if you’re an idiot,” he finished somewhat acerbically.

“I love you as well, Remus,” Sirius murmured, hugging him tentatively, then more firmly when Remus didn’t pull back. “I know I do stupid things without thinking, but I’m trying to do better; I’m trying to change,” he whispered.

“I know,” Remus sighed, letting his eyes close as he leaned into Sirius, who stood there, holding him carefully, as if he was afraid Remus would vanish. Remus knew it wasn’t going to be this easy, that they still had issues to work through, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy holding and being held by Sirius again. He turned his head to nuzzle Sirius’ neck, inhaling the familiar scent.

Some time later, Sirius felt a shiver chase through Remus’ body. “We should get you back inside,” he murmured, reluctantly loosing his hold on the other teen. “It should be dinner time soon.”

“Sit with me?” Remus invited, not wanting Sirius to be ostracized any longer.

“I don’t want you to not sit with Peter and James...”

“We’ll all sit together.”

Sirius only looked at him, and Remus hesitated.

“Unless you don’t want to?” he asked, knowing that Sirius had been hurt by the way the others were treating him.

“It’s rather more that I don’t believe they’ll want me there, which I don’t blame them for,” Sirius murmured.

“I want you with me,” Remus said stubbornly.

“Then I’ll be there.”

Remus nodded slowly. “We’ll get through this. You just have to give me time.”

Sirius barked out a sad laugh at that. “I’ll give you all the time in the world, Remus. I’m the one who fucked things up; you don’t need to explain anything.”

Remus stroked the long fall of Sirius’ hair. “I just don’t want you to give up on us.”

“Never,” Sirius whispered. “I just hope you never do.”

“I couldn’t,” Remus admitted softly. “I love you too much. Just... don’t do something like that again, all right?”

“I promise. I know my word isn’t worth much, but you have it.”

“It’s worth something to me.” Remus kissed him lightly, and Sirius offered a slight smile.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.”

Silence fell in the great hall when Sirius and Remus walked in together and sat down at their accustomed spots at the Gryffindor table. Remus looked across the table at James, eyebrows raised challengingly as the conversations restarted with nearly every eye on them.

After a moment, James shrugged though he was watching Sirius closely. “Your life, mate,” he finally said.

Remus nodded and reached for Sirius’ hand. “We all make mistakes.”

“But Remus,” Peter began before falling silent when James turned his head to stare at him.

“My choice, Peter, and Sirius _is_ my choice,” Remus said quietly.

Sirius stayed quiet but squeezed Remus’ fingers, and Peter sighed, muttering something under his breath, making Remus frown. “Do you have something to say?” he challenged.

“Nothing,” Peter muttered, and now it was Sirius’ turn to sigh.

“Go ahead and say it, Wormy, no point in holding it in.”

James snorted. “As if you don’t already know.”

“Probably, but I’m sure it’ll make you feel better if everyone hears it.”

“Right then, I think you showed your true colors, and Remus would be better off if you went back to your Slytherin friends and left us all alone!”

Ignoring the last bit that showed that James was feeling betrayed as well, Remus pointed out, “But he’s not a Slytherin anymore, James. The Sorting Hat resorted him, and he’s a Gryffindor.”

“Yes, but where would it put him right now?” Peter muttered.

“I would hope where I am.”

“I hope neither of you is going to claim never to have a made a mistake or done something that hurt someone else,” Remus said, his own feelings clarifying as he defended Sirius.

“Well, of course not, but this was serious, Moony!”

James, Remus and Sirius all stared at Peter, and Remus was the first to crack, bursting into laughter, slowly followed by the other two as Peter stared at them quizzically then began to giggle as well.

Once they sobered, as usual ignoring everyone outside their group, Remus looked across at the other two. “It’s not all right yet, but it’s getting there.”

“If you say so,” James allowed. “I will admit he’s been looking like a kicked dog these past weeks.”

“Felt like one too,” Sirius murmured.

“Trouble is, so did I,” Remus said. “I’m still angry, but... well... No, I refuse to sound like a second year girl. We’re working on it, and it’ll be fine.” His fingers tightened on Sirius’.

James smiled slightly though his eyes remained serious. “You do realize that making me think of you in a frock has put me off my food, don’t you?”

Remus cocked his head. “Right you are, Sirius would look much better in one.”

“Just so long as it wasn’t pink,” Sirius said gamely.

The other Marauders all gaped at him, Remus turning to inspect him as if presented with some prodigy.

“What?” Sirius finally said after a moment of intense scrutiny.

“A dress?” Peter gaped.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, Sirius?” Remus asked.

“Well, they aren’t that different from dress robes...”

Lily had joined them, sitting next to James, in time to overhear this exchange, and she laughed. “If you really think that, I have a dress I’d love to see you in.”

“What do you say, Moony?” Sirius asked, flashing something resembling his old grin at Remus. “Care to see me in one of Lily’s frocks?”

“I’d really rather not.”

“And now I need to Obliviate myself to get rid of the image of Black in a sun frock!” James groaned.

“I think I need to blind myself!” Peter moaned as Sirius started chuckling, the laughter sounding rusty from disuse.

“I like you much better in those Muggle jeans of yours,” Remus said firmly.

“I think I can manage to stay away from Lily’s dresses,” Sirius promised.

“Good!” everyone said in near chorus, causing them all to start laughing again.

“Besides, we all know James is the one who wants to get his hands on them,” he finished with a wicked grin.

Lily gave him an equally wicked smile in response. “How do you know he hasn’t already?”

Peter turned to gape at James at this. “You’ve tried on Lily’s dresses?!”

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at him again before James snickered. “I’m only interested in them while Lily’s wearing them.”

“Oh. Oooh!” Peter exclaimed, turning bright red.

Lily took pity on him. “I don’t blame you for wondering, the way this lot goes on.”

“I only go on with Sirius,” Remus protested, smiling slightly, causing Sirius to do the same.

“Lucky me.”

“Oh Merlin, they’re getting sappy again,” James groaned.

“And just what is wrong with that?” Lily asked.

“Nothing at all, of course, sappy is fine; sappy is wonderful,” James said, back-pedaling hastily while his mates laughed at him.

Sirius smiled slightly at the teasing that remark engendered and took a sip of pumpkin juice, at the same time glancing sideways at Remus, who caught the look and smiled very faintly, though it was clear he was still keeping a distance between them. Sirius’ expression grew more solemn, but he seemed less stressed than before, though certainly not back to himself.

After finishing their meal, they started back to Gryffindor Tower, and Peter fell back to walk with James and Lily while Sirius and Remus walked ahead, talking quietly.

“I don’t know,” Peter said worriedly, “do you think Remus is doing the right thing? I’m not sure that we should trust Black.”

“I know,” James murmured, “but what can we do? He may be quiet, but he’s stubborn as well; nothing we say is going to change his mind.”

“And maybe it shouldn’t,” Lily said slowly, watching Sirius and Remus ahead of them. “What Black did was awful, but I really don’t think he meant to hurt anyone; he just didn’t _think_ \--something you could be accused of often enough, James,” she added dryly. “I think he genuinely regrets his actions and has learned from what happened. And he and Remus clearly care very deeply for one another.”

“I still don’t like it,” Peter grumbled.

“I don’t think they care.”

“So we keep a watch on him but nothing else,” James decided.

“I hope they can work it out,” Lily said. “They’re so sweet together.”

“Careful, Lily,” Peter snickered, “James might get jealous of them.”

“Ha!” James snorted. “Lily has better taste than that.”

“I don’t know, watching two pretty boys snog might be fun,” she mused.

James gawked at her. “Lily! You never would!”

“Not if they didn’t invite me.”

Looking horrified, James continued to stare at her. “Just when you think you know someone...”

Lily giggled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, James, I’d much rather kiss you than watch Remus and Sirius.”

James’ expression instantly cleared, and he slid an arm around her waist. “I’ll have to give you what you want then.”

Peter sighed and shook his head. “I’ll just be heading to the library; I’ve got some studying to do.”

James and Lily barely noticed his departure, and ahead of them, Sirius and Remus certainly didn’t.

“I’m sorry everyone else got involved in this,” Remus was saying to Sirius. “No one else knows what happened, of course, but everyone seems to have turned on you regardless.”

“They don’t matter—well, other than James, Lily, and Peter anyway,” Sirius shrugged. “I haven’t gotten anything I haven’t deserved.”

Remus frowned. “Everyone deserves friends and people who love them, Sirius.”

“Some more than others.”

“True,” Remus said, pretending to think about it, “Slytherins are less deserving, so it’s a good thing you’re a Gryffindor.”

Sirius glanced at him side-long at that, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“What?”

“I’m surprised you still think I am after all this.”

“You think all Gryffindors are perfect and never make a mistake?” Remus asked frowningly. “I can assure you that’s not the case. The Sorting Hat said you’re a Gryffindor in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I never said that!” Sirius retorted. “I just—bloody hell, I don’t know what I meant.”

Remus chuckled softly. “So just be good and do as I say. Hmm, that could be fun for a while.”

“I’ll do my best,” Sirius promised before snarling as one of his old Slytherin housemates purposefully bumped into him.

“Going to get tossed out of another House, Black? Maybe Hufflepuff will take you this time,” the Slytherin sneered.

“Bugger off,” Remus snapped, glaring at the other student, and James and Lily drew closer to show their support.

“Better Hufflepuff than going back with you lot of gits,” Sirius sniffed disdainfully.

“As if a Gryffindor would ever go anywhere else,” James said, he and Lily now flanking the other couple as all four stared down the Slytherins.

“I’m sure we’ll see just how much of a Gryffindor you really are in the Quidditch pitch tomorrow.”

James snorted. “Aren’t you tired of losing to us?”

“Actually we’re looking forward to the chance to knock that sodding ponce off his broom.”

Sirius smirked dangerously at that comment. “It would take more than you wankers to do that, Dawlish.”

Remus smirked at the scowling Slytherins. “Gryffindor got the best man for the house and for the Quidditch team.”

“And you’d know about _getting_ a man, wouldn’t you, Lupin?”

“Too bloody right,” Remus retorted, his expression redolent of satisfaction.

“Makes you wonder if he and Black fight over who gets to be the one to take it up the arse!”

Sirius snarled wordlessly at that and threw himself at the crowd of Slytherin teens, pummeling anyone within hitting distance.

Remus sighed, but when Dawlish hit Sirius, he snarled and lunged at the Slytherin, nailing him with a right hook to the eye. James made to join the fray as well, but Lily held him back and raised her wand, freezing the combatants with a well-placed spell.

“That will be quite enough!” she snapped.

“I see you need to hide behind a witch now,” one of the Slytherins sneered.

“Ha, you just wish Slytherin had any witches as good as Evans,” James retorted.

“A Mudblood in Slytherin? Disgusting.”

“And that’s why Gryffindor will always beat you,” Remus snapped.

“In your dreams, Lupin.”

“Actually, those usually involve me,” Sirius smirked, wincing as that pulled at his split lip.

Remus frowned when Sirius’ lip began bleeding again. “Come on then, let’s stop wasting time with this lot.”

“Before Professor McGonagall comes along and takes points off both our Houses,” Lily agreed.

“On the pitch, Black,” one of the Slytherins called back over his shoulder as they jostled past, and Sirius made a rude gesture at his back.

“Idiots,” Remus growled, catching hold of Sirius’ chin to inspect his split lip.

“That goes without saying,” Sirius shrugged, making to pull away.

“Stop that,” Remus growled, finally releasing Sirius’ chin after peering at him a little longer. “Well, I won’t be able to kiss you for a bit.”

Sirius met his gaze, his grey-blue eyes stormy. “I didn’t expect that to be the case anyway,” he murmured.

“Then you’re nearly as big an idiot as those Slytherins!”

“But—you’re—after what I did...” Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his long, dark hair. “I really don’t understand.”

“Sirius, the fact that you can be a complete git at times and that I’m angry with you and hurt right now doesn’t change the fact that I love you,” Remus replied wearily.

“I _know_ that—or I’m getting to know it—but I didn’t expect us to be snogging any time soon,” Sirius muttered defensively.

Remus shrugged. “Loving you means I want to touch you, and that inevitably seems to lead to snogging.”

Sirius barely noticed as Lily and James edged past them, heading for the tower. “Only if—when you want to,” he said quickly.

“You seem to be missing the point. I _always_ want to,” Remus explained. “Even when I don’t want to want to.”

“Oh. I’m not sure whether you think that’s a good or bad thing.”

“I don’t think it’s either; it just is,” Remus said with a faint shrug. “But I don’t regret loving you if that’s what you’re asking.”

Sirius’ expression turned solemn at that. “I hope that never happens.”

“I don’t think it could,” Remus admitted with a tiny smile.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.”

Remus’ smile grew. “So let’s get to our room so we can be relieved together.”

“In front of James and Peter?” Sirius tried to sound shocked but failed utterly because of the relief filling his voice.

“They can leave if they don’t like it though Wormy seems to have done that already,” Remus realized. “And James and Lily are likely to be in the common room.”

“I suppose the hallway isn’t the best place to be having this conversation.”

“Not really, no.” Remus caught Sirius’ hand in his, fingers closing tightly before loosening their grip to something more comfortable, and he started walking again, intent on getting back to their room, Sirius walking alongside him, for once keeping quiet.

They walked through the common room, ignoring the stares from the other Gryffindors who noticed their linked hands, and Remus led Sirius into their room, firmly shutting the door behind them.

“Merlin, I wish things could just go back to the way they used to be,” he sighed, turning to look at Sirius, still holding his hand.

“You mean me in Slytherin?” Sirius asked in an attempt to tease that fell somewhat flat.

“Prat,” Remus said without heat. “No, easy and happy would be nice.” He eyed Sirius closely. “Promise me you’ll at least _try_ to think before you do mad things in future?”

“I swear,” Sirius promised, his fingers tightening around Remus’ hand.  “I’ll do my best; I don’t want to lose you, Moony; you’re the best part of me.”

“That’s rather odd since I think you may be the best part of me,” Remus teased gently, tugging on the hand he held to draw Sirius closer.

“First time anyone’s ever said that about me,” Sirius commented wryly as Remus pulled him forward.

“I hope you’re not going to argue with me.”

“Right now? Not hardly.”

“We’ll work on making that all the time.”

“Not sure how you’ll do there, but you’re welcome to try.”

Remus smiled faintly. “It will be a work in progress.”

“I have the feeling it’s going to take years.”

“Hopefully you’re not that stubborn, but I plan to keep you around for years regardless.”

“Ahh, you’ve seen through my nefarious plan,” Sirius murmured with a ghost of a smile.

“I rather like the results.” Remus slid his arms around Sirius and hugged him tightly, his eyes closing as they leaned into each other.

“Rather better than my last plan.”

“Sirius, house elves come up with better plans than that one.”

“But at least I’m better looking; could you imagine shagging one of them?”

Remus made gagging noises. “That’s a truly horrid thought! I may never forgive you for _that_!”

“I’m sure I could come up with something to make you forgive me,” Sirius wheedled.

“I think you should practice staying out of trouble,” Remus replied firmly, but his amber eyes were warm as he looked at Sirius.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Then we’re going to be fine.” Remus gently cupped Sirius’ cheek, looking into the silvery blue eyes, praying that he was doing the right thing in trusting Sirius again. Seeing the tentative smile in their depths, he knew that he was doing the only thing he could, and he smiled.

“That’s all I want,” Sirius breathed, tilting his face against Remus’ hand and closing his eyes.

“And you’re all I want,” Remus admitted softly.

“Good thing, because you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m glad. Now you just have to mend things with James and Peter, which may not be quite so easy,” Remus sighed.

“No, I can’t imagine it will be easy, if even possible,” Sirius sighed, “but I’ll try; I don’t want to lose any of you.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” Remus promised him. “I’ll talk to James.”

“Don’t,” Sirius said sharply before biting his lower lip and wincing as that caused it to start bleeding again. “I’d rather you not,” he said in a quieter tone. “It’s something he and I will have to work out.”

“But—” Remus started to protest, then sighed. “Oh very well. I won’t interfere. But if he says anything to me, all bets are off!” he warned as he pulled out his wand and touched it to Sirius’ lip while murmuring a healing charm.

“This is James; he’s going to say things,” Sirius reminded him. “And I deserve every one of them.”

“I’m not going to let him hurt you.”

“You can’t protect me from everyone, Remus.”

“I can try,” Remus replied stubbornly.

“I’d rather you not, but you’re going to anyway,” Sirius sighed.

“I knew you were more than just a pretty face.” Remus smiled faintly. “But I’ll try to control my impulses. Sometimes.”

“Now you sound like me.”

“You must be rubbing off on me.”

“I hope that’s not a bad thing.”

“Sometimes it’s rather fun.”

Sirius offered a small smile in response to that. “I suppose I should be lucky James taught you to appreciate the wilder side of life.”

Remus snorted a wry laugh. “I assure you, falling for you was all me.”

“Yes, I wasn’t in the least implying that James might be gay,” Sirius said, giving a quicksilver grin.

“I should hope not!” Remus exclaimed. “You’d be seeing Madam Pomfrey if you did, I’m afraid.”

“Because James pummeled me?”

Remus nodded, drawing Sirius over to his bed and nudging him to sit down so he could settle against the pillows beside Sirius. “He’s my friend and fine with _me_ liking blokes, but he gets very insulted by the idea that he might. Lily laughs at him.”

“Maybe he’s worried she’ll want to see him with a bloke,” Sirius mused, moving enough to wrap an arm around Remus’ shoulders, ready to pull it back at the first sign it wasn’t what Remus wanted.

Remus sighed softly and curled into Sirius, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder and feeling himself relax completely for the first time since that awful night at the Shack. “As if any bloke would go for him,” he scoffed laughingly, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Sirius smiled against the top of Remus’ head, and a shudder ran through him as the knot that had lived in his gut for the past weeks loosened slightly. “He’s lucky he drove Evans crazy enough to agree to it.”

“They do make a good couple though, don’t they?” Remus murmured, turning his head inhale Sirius’ scent.

“Mmmhmm,” Sirius sighed, closing his eyes.

“You really don’t care about them right now, do you?” Remus said, smiling faintly.

“You’re talking to me and sitting with me, don’t care about anything else,” Sirius admitted.

“Oh, Sirius.” Remus’ arms tightened around him involuntarily. “Aren’t we the pair?”

“I’m not sure which of us is more insane,” Sirius whispered, stroking his back.

“We’re equally mad,” Remus decided, “which means we deserve each other.”

“I’d like to think so.”

“I know it,” Remus said softly. “I need you, Sirius, and I think you need me too.”

“I know I do,” Sirius whispered against his hair. “You make me good, Remus; you make me want to be like you.”

“I like you as you... just think a bit sometimes, yeah?” Remus sat up to look into Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius nodded at that, and they resettled with him now resting his head on Remus’ shoulder. Remus stroked his hair, hoping that Sirius would never do anything like that again. He really didn’t think they’d be able to get past it a second time.

“Stay with me tonight?”

“Of course,” Sirius replied instantly.

“Just to sleep,” Remus clarified, not wanting Sirius to misunderstand.

“Of course, I didn’t expect anything more.”

Remus sighed heavily. “I want more, Sirius, but... not yet.”

Sirius nodded and straightened up. “I understand; I really do.”

“Where are you going?” Remus protested, pulling him back.

“I—I don’t know,” Sirius admitted.

“Stay!” Remus resettled Sirius against his shoulder. “I just said I wanted you to stay the night here, you git.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Sirius sighed. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Be with me,” Remus replied simply. “Give us a chance to get comfortable with each other again.”

Sirius nodded at that, and his arms tightened around Remus’ waist convulsively. Remus’ embrace tightened as well, and he rested his cheek on the top of Sirius’ dark head.

“We should get you comfortable,” Sirius murmured after a long silence. “You can’t sleep in your robes.”

“Neither of us can,” Remus agreed, reluctantly sitting up so they could undress, Sirius leaving the confines of the bed long enough to get a pair of pajamas from his trunk, then returning. Remus had changed as well, and as soon as Sirius crawled back into bed, he curled up against the other boy, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder with a sigh of contentment. Sirius stroked his shoulder and arm as they lay there together, both striving for the comfort they had felt together before, but both falling short.

***

James was sitting on the end of his bed, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, when Sirius and Remus got up the next morning. “Sleep well?” he asked disapprovingly, and Remus sighed.

“Better than I have been,” Sirius countered, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“It’s the first time I’ve slept through the night without nightmares in weeks,” Remus added, which brought James’ eyes to him.

“And we all know why you’re having nightmares!”

“Because of me, I know,” Sirius sighed, giving Remus a furtive hug and sliding out of bed to go dress. “Would it make you feel better if I let a bludger hit me in the head during the game today?”

“Yes!” James said at the same as Remus exclaimed, “No!” and Sirius shrugged.

“Sorry, not going to get Moony mad at me again, so you’ll just have to do it some other time.”

“I don’t think so!” Remus exclaimed angrily. “There’s no need for violence.”

“It’s Quidditch,” James snorted, “there’s usually violence of some sort.”

“Not intentional,” Remus snapped.

“Remus, I can take care of myself,” Sirius sighed.

Remus growled. “Fine. Let’s go down for breakfast, shall we?”

“You may want to get dressed first,” Peter muttered from his corner of the room.

Not saying another word, Remus got dressed, his sharp movements expressing his displeasure, and Sirius was silent as he pulled on the rest of his clothes, pretending not to notice James’ smirk of victory. Remus turned around in time to catch the look, and he glared at James.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself. Sirius isn’t the one I’m angry at,” he bit out.

“What did I do?” James squawked.

“Nothing,” Peter assured him.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sirius. I’m hungry.”

Sirius nodded, his gaze pinning the other two boys as he walked to Remus’ side, and they headed out of the room.

Remus’ shoulders slumped as they descended the stairs, and he reached for Sirius’ hand. “I wish James was a little less protective and a little more confident in my intelligence.”

“He’s your friend, and he doesn’t trust me—understandably.”

“After last year, I thought he was your friend too. Friends don’t abandon each other for one mistake, no matter how bad.”

“All that matters is that you didn’t,” Sirius murmured, though the glance he cut over his shoulder up the stairs said differently.

“I hope he comes around,” Remus said, tightening his fingers around Sirius’.

Sirius was silent as they climbed out of the portrait hole and started toward the Great Hall. “So do I,” he finally admitted.

“Just give him some time. He had five years of thinking of you as a Slytherin and only one as a Gryffindor and friend. He’ll come around.” But Remus’ amber eyes were less certain than his words.

“Maybe by the time we graduate.”

“A little sooner than that, hopefully,” Remus sighed.

“This may not sound normal for me, but it’s something to take day by day.”

Remus turned to stare at him. “Who are you, and what did you do with Sirius Black?”

Sirius grinned slightly at that. “Well, you said you wanted me to think; I’m trying.”

“I’m very impressed. I’ll reward you after the game today.”

“With liniment for my bruises?”

“I’ll kiss them and make them better.”

Sirius paused and looked at him closely. “You’re confusing me, Remus.”

“Probably because I’m confused,” Remus admitted. “But I said I wasn’t ready for sex again, not that I was planning to give up snogging you. I still love you, even if you are an idiot.”

“I’m glad, because I really don’t think I’m going to be able to totally stop being one.”

Remus laughed. “No, I suppose if you did, you wouldn’t be Sirius.”

“You forget, I’m rarely serious.”

That drew another chuckle from Remus. “I’m well aware of that,” he said as they entered the Great Hall and moved to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Lily looked up from her meal and nodded at them, smiling slightly as they sat down together.

“Not going to hex me, Evans?” Sirius asked.

“If Remus has forgiven you, that’s good enough for me,” Lily told him.

“I wish James felt the same way,” Remus sighed.

“I’ll have a word with him,” she promised.

“He’s stubborn,” Remus grumbled, reaching for a pot of tea and pouring cups for himself and Sirius, but Lily only smiled.

“I’m glad you’re on our side,” Sirius murmured.

“You should be,” Lily replied, looking amused.

“Of course! You’re scarier than anyone I know.”

“And you’re smarter than you pretend,” she chuckled, making Remus laugh as well.

“Just don’t tell anyone!” Sirius demanded as he fixed a plate of food for Remus before getting himself some.

“Who would believe me?” Lily laughed.

“Certainly not the teachers.”

“He’s a well kept secret,” Remus put in.

“We see how well you keep him,” James grumbled as he sat down next to Lily, Peter sliding in next to him.

“You should,” Remus replied. “And you should get used to it because I _am_ keeping him.”

“But Remus...” Peter began, only to have Lily lean around James to smack him on the back of the head, then James as well.

“Enough!’

Remus smirked at James. “Listen to your girlfriend, Prongs.”

“Or she might hit you again—though you might enjoy that,” Sirius murmured.

Lily grinned at him. “You’ll never know.”

“Thank Merlin!” Peter exclaimed.

“Lily!” James protested, staring at her.

“Be thankful I didn’t tell him, either way,” she retorted.

“Which says quite a bit in and of itself,” Sirius commented.

“Speculate on our love life and we’ll speculate on yours,” Lily warned him.

“We know too much about theirs,” Peter moaned.

Remus smirked. “Maybe you’ll learn something.”

“From you two?!” Peter’s voice was loud enough to be heard over the conversations in the hall, and Sirius shrugged, shrugging off the curious looks in their direction.

“Might as well learn from the best.”

“I think I’d rather a girl,” Peter exclaimed, still rather shrilly.

“That would mean a girl wanted you, Wormy,” James muttered.

“I have dates!” Peter exclaimed, insulted.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, and James grinned reluctantly.

“One per year doesn’t count, Wormy,” James said, knowing that Sirius had been about to say something similar.

“It’s more than one!”

“Of course it is, Peter,” Lily soothed.

“I only had one date last year,” Remus offered. “Of course, it lasted all year...”

“And into this one.”

“And shows no sign of ending.” Remus smiled at Sirius.

“See?” Lily said, looking at James. “Remus is fine with it now, so you’ll just have to grow up and do the same.”

Listening to Lily, Remus realized that he was... well, perhaps not fine, not with the fact that he’d almost killed someone due to Sirius not thinking things through, but he had accepted Sirius’ honest remorse and was ready to move past it. He smiled slowly. “You may not want to come right back to our room after today’s game,” he warned.

Both James and Peter groaned at that, and Sirius quirked a half-smile. “Guess I’d better stay away from those bludgers then.”

Remus nodded, his eyes on Sirius’. “It would be best.”

***

“Bloody hell, what hit me?” Sirius groaned, opening his eyes and realizing that his jaw wasn’t working quite right.

“You stopped Potter from being hit with a bludger,” Madam Pomfrey informed him. “Unfortunately it was with your body and not your bat.”

Remus bolted into the infirmary at the sound of Sirius’ voice, knowing from experience that Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t stop him from seeing Sirius, not that it would have mattered if she’d tried. “Sirius! You’re awake! Don’t ever do that again, you brainless git!”

“What’d I do?” Sirius asked, blinking as he tried to focus on the other teen’s face.

“You scared me half to death!” Remus exclaimed, and Madam Pomfrey hid a smile.

“Didn’t mean to.” Sirius tried to smile and winced. “Did we win?”

“Yes, Cresswell caught the snitch while James was busy catching _you_.”

Sirius had to stare at Remus at that. “You’re not serious.”

“Well, yes, I am. I know he’s not the greatest Seeker in history, but he does manage to capture the snitch occasionally.”

“I didn’t mean that he caught the snitch, you git!” Sirius winced as he tried to sit up.

“Oh, you mean James catching you. Well, you did just save him from getting hit, and you were a long way up.”

“Must have thought Evans would freeze him out if he let me splat.”

Remus rolled his eyes, neither of them paying attention as Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office, leaving them alone. “I don’t think he actually wants to see you dead, Sirius!”

An eloquent look was the response to that.

“You’ll see,” Remus said. “But that doesn’t matter right now.” He finally sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Sirius’ lips.

“What does matter now?” Sirius asked, muffling a groan as he scooted over to give him some room.

“That you’re all right. And that you won’t have to stay here overnight,” Remus added with a chuckle, one finger tracing Sirius’ mouth as he stretched out next to him.

“Do you promise to be gentle with me?” Sirius murmured.

Remus’ gaze was warm with fond amusement. “As gentle as you want me to be.”

“My hero,” Sirius murmured.

“Are you ready to try getting up, or do you want to rest a bit more first?”

Sirius was thinking that question over when a voice called out from the door. “So, is he alive?”

Remus looked over his shoulder without moving from his comfortable position next to Sirius. “Yes, at least in part thanks to you... and _thank_ you, James,” he added fervently.

“Surprised you caught me, Potter,” Sirius said, rubbing his sore jaw.

“Wouldn’t want the team to be short a player,” James replied, but his expression was a little less stiff than it had been that morning.

“Of course,” Sirius drawled as much as he was able, and James smiled faintly.

“I’m glad you’re all right, Black.”

Sirius shrugged but managed a half-smile. “Appreciate that, Potter.”

“Need a hand getting back to the room?” James offered, and Remus smiled faintly, looking at Sirius for his preference.

“Not planning on dropping me, are you?” Sirius asked.

“Remus would kick my arse if I did,” James replied dryly.

“My hero,” Sirius murmured.

Remus got to his feet and offered Sirius a hand up, watching anxiously, while James stood ready to offer his support as Sirius slowly stood, swaying as his fingers clenched around Remus’.

“Seems as if I’m not going to land on my arse.”

“Good. I prefer that to be because I’ve jumped you,” Remus said with a tiny smile.

“Oi!” James exclaimed. “Not around polite company.”

“Which would leave you out, Potter.”

“Too right!” Lily exclaimed from the doorway. “And I am polite, but please don’t stop on my account,” she added with a smile, making Remus chuckle.

“Sorry, Evans,” Sirius commented, leaning against Remus’ side and wincing as his bruised ribs twinged, “I’ve just gotten off Potter’s ‘better off dead’ list; I’d rather not jump back on just yet.”

“See,” Lily observed, “I told you he was smarter than he looks.”

“He’d have to be, or he wouldn’t be able to tie his shoelaces,” James snickered, causing Remus to smack the back of his head and Sirius to grin.

“Wizard, remember? I could always use magic.”

“To tie your shoes? I’d like to see that,” James laughed as they all began to make their way out of the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey looking up and nodding as they passed.

“You haven’t managed a shoe-tying charm?” Sirius asked, cracking a grin that had him wincing. “Why do you think you lot stumbled so many times the first five years?”

“We didn’t need to,” James retorted. “We can actually tie our shoes by ourselves.”

Remus and Lily both remained silent as the foursome made their way back to their House, allowing James and Sirius to begin to feel their way back toward friendship.

***

“Are you sure you feel up to going down to the common room?” Remus asked anxiously the next morning, hovering as Sirius finished dressing. “It’s Sunday; maybe you should just stay in bed? Maybe _we_ should stay in bed,” he suggested. Despite their best intentions the night before, the accident, healing, and walk back to Gryffindor Tower had exhausted Sirius, and he’d fallen asleep almost as soon as he’d lain down.

“I’m not going to hide up here, Remus,” Sirius said flatly.

Remus blinked. “Actually, I was offering to seduce you.”

“Oh, ah, that clout on the head must have been worse than I thought to miss that?” Sirius smiled a bit self-consciously.

“Since you don’t seem to be in the mood, the offer will still be good later,” Remus assured him.

“I’m sorry, Remus,” Sirius sighed. “I can’t seem to do anything right lately.”

“Sirius.” Remus waited till he had his full attention. “Stop apologizing or I’m going to hex you and make all your hair fall out!”

“Then what would you have to hold on to?” Sirius asked, managing a small smile. Remus smirked an instant before his hand slid down to cup Sirius’ groin, making him draw in a shaky breath. “There is that.”

“I never forget that,” Remus assured him, his fingers moving teasingly.

“I’d say you’re becoming fixated, Master Lupin,” Sirius rasped.

“It’s a rather interesting part of you, Master Black,” Remus replied.

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Could I convince you to stay up here a little longer?”

Sirius sighed and arched into Remus’ hand, his eyes dark and slumberous when he met Remus’ gaze. “I would say that would be a definite yes; do with me what you will, Master Lupin.”

Remus smiled slowly, drawing him back toward the bed while murmuring a spell to lock the door and prevent any sounds from escaping the room. “That’s the best offer I’ve had in a long time.”

“I’m not sure about that, but I’m glad you think so,” Sirius murmured, shrugging out of his t-shirt and sitting down on the bed.

“I’m sure of it,” Remus assured him, moving to kneel straddling Sirius’ lap, Sirius’ hands going to his hips and pulling him close.

“What can I do for you, Remus?”

“Love me.”

“A very easy thing to do,” Sirius murmured before kissing him, making Remus sigh happily and press closer, his arms going around Sirius to hold him close.

“Thank you,” Sirius whispered, his lips brushing against Remus’.

Remus gazed into the grey eyes so close to his own and smiled wryly. “I love you,” he said with a faint shrug.

“Thank you for that too.”

“Git. I rather enjoy the results myself.”

“Then I suppose we should get to the results, shouldn’t we?”

“That’s my plan,” Remus agreed, lowering himself slightly and rocking against Sirius, who groaned, his hands tightening on Remus’ hips.

“Which way do you want me?”

“I want you to take me,” Remus rasped, wanting Sirius to take a more active role.

“Like this? With you sitting in my lap?”

Remus’ response was to tighten his grip on Sirius and twist to his side, rolling them so they ended up with him on his back and Sirius over him.

“I take it that’s a no to that question,” Sirius breathed, unable to keep from rocking down against the cradle of Remus’ hips.

“I want you to _take_ me,” Remus repeated. “I want to feel you all day.”

Sirius frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed in a silent question.

“I want you to stop walking on eggshells around me and be yourself. It’s over and done with, and we’re moving on. So fuck me,” Remus finished bluntly.

Something broke within Sirius then, and he caught Remus’ face between his palms, kissing him with a voracious hunger, making Remus groan and pull him closer, equally hungry.

“Need you, Moony,” Sirius gasped, letting go of Sirius’ face to push a hand under his shirt.

Remus nodded jerkily, arching into Sirius’ touch, and Sirius burst into motion, pulling back to tear the clothes from both of them, not caring that the rasp of fabric on skin left welts in its wake. He kissed Remus again, sucking his tongue into his mouth, then tore away to lick and bite at his collar bone.

“Merlin, Sirius, yes,” Remus groaned, “need you so bad it hurts.”

“Always yours,” Sirius panted, kissing his way down Remus’ chest to lick at his navel then down to his cock, the droplet of precome glistening at the slit full of heady flavor on his tongue.

“Yes,” Remus whispered, staring down at Sirius’ dark head at his groin. “And yours.”

Sirius shuddered and licked at Remus’ cock, at the same time reaching for the lube on the bedside table, slicking up his fingers and pressing one into Remus’ ass.

“You feel so good.”

“Not as good as you.” This was said as Sirius added a second finger and twisted them, stretching Remus quickly, only knowing he needed to be inside the other teen.

“I like the way you feel,” Remus moaned, squirming.

“I’m glad.” Sirius sucked Remus’ cock down even as he pulled his hand back and slicked up his own erection. He reluctantly let Remus fall from his mouth as he pushed up to his hands and knees, positioning himself, and pressed inside, his eyes half-closed in concentration.

“So good,” Remus panted, grabbing hold of his own knees and pulling them back to open himself even more. “You feel so good in me.”

“Love you,” Sirius breathed, staring down at Remus as he began to move in and over him.

Remus nodded, never breaking the connection of their eyes. “Love you too.”

Sirius’ lips quirked slightly at that though his eyes remained narrowed in concentration as he shifted his weight to get a hand between them and stroke Remus’ erection. Remus gasped and jerked, his hips rocking between Sirius’ hand and cock.

“Mine, always mine,” Sirius rasped, his gaze as feral as Remus’ near the full moon, his hips speeding up as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Yes,” Remus vowed. “Always. And you’re mine.”

“Always.”

Remus let go of his knees to tangle one fist in Sirius’ dark hair and pull him down into a hungry kiss, Sirius drawing his tongue into his mouth and sucking on it hungrily as they moved together. Remus fought the urge to close his eyes, instead staring up into Sirius’ eyes and watching the pleasure tighten his features. “Love you,” Remus rasped, his eyes falling half closed as his body tightened and the first spasm of his climax ripped through him.

Sirius nodded, continuing to move until Remus went lax under him, the warmth of his seed cooling between them, then he too shuddered and came, his whole body tightening in spasms of pleasure.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding him close, and let out a long breath of contentment. “Love you,” he said yet again, nuzzling Sirius’ cheek.

“Thank Merlin,” Sirius sighed, shifting to cradle Remus’ face between his hands again.

Remus smiled up at him. “You’re stuck with me, Padfoot.”

“And you think this is a problem for me? You’re the one it may be an issue for.”

Remus shook his head slowly but emphatically. “No. You’re what I want.”

“Insane git,” Sirius murmured.

“I don’t care how many people say that, it’s not going to change anything.”

“Are you saying you’ve stuffed your ears with wool so you can’t hear them?”

“I’m saying I don’t care what they say because I have what I want.”

“Isn’t that you’ve been had by what you want?”

Remus gave him a slow, sensual smile. “That too.”

Sirius shook his head and chuckled. “Insane.”

“Mad about you,” Remus corrected.

“Same thing.”

Remus bit his chin, and Sirius pulled back, wincing. “Ow!”

“Stop insulting yourself.”

“How is that insulting myself?”

“I don’t have to be insane to love you.”

“Perhaps, but it helps.”

“You’re the one who’s in love with a werewolf,” Remus pointed out.

“And you’re in love with a Black; that seems the poorer deal in my estimation.”

“I’m not in love with _a_ Black; I’m in love with _Sirius_ Black.”

“And I’m not in love with _a_ werewolf; I’m in love with Remus Lupin.”

“Lucky us.”

“I _am_ sorry, Remus,” Sirius whispered. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know. That’s why we can get past it.”

Sirius drew in a deep breath at that and nodded.

The growing tension was broken when Remus’ stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, and he laughed. “And now I think we need to go down to breakfast,” he admitted.

Sirius’ lips quirked in a small smile. “What, we can’t live on love?”

Remus’ stomach growled again, and he grinned. “Obviously not. I think we need to get dressed before I start chewing on you.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Sirius nodded, holding out a hand for Remus’.

“Yes, that’s not the way I prefer to eat you.”

“A very good point,” Sirius nodded, his lips curving in a small smile. “And to do it the way you’d like, you need real food.”

“Precisely.” Remus kissed him as a reward for figuring it out and then stepped away to dress.

***

“Are you still staring at your NEWT marks?” Sirius chuckled as he dropped down onto Remus’ bed beside him. The room was a tornado of half-packed trunks, bottles of butterbeer, and even one of firewhiskey as the Marauders celebrated the end of their time at Hogwarts.

Remus turned to look him. “I’m not sure whether it makes me want to laugh or cry that I have the marks to become an auror if only I wasn’t a werewolf.”

“If I could, I’d change places with you,” Sirius murmured, stroking a hand over Remus’ back.

“And if you could, I wouldn’t let you.” Remus leaned into him, relaxing under the soothing touch.

“Why? You’d be a stellar auror, then I could laze about and eat bonbons all day.”

Remus snorted. “Crazy git. I don’t know why I put up with you,” he chuckled.

“For the amazing shagging?”

“Perhaps it’s the incredible humility.”

Sirius snorted at that and slid his hand upwards to massage the back of Remus’ neck. “Why don’t we take a year off? Travel and relax?”

Remus twisted around so he was curled up sideways, his head in Sirius’ lap as he looked up at him. “You’d go mad doing nothing for a year.”

“I’d be doing you; that’s not nothing.”

“If we both did nothing but each other for a year, neither of us would ever walk again.”

“That’s what brooms are for,” Sirius laughed.

“I don’t think we’d much enjoy sitting on one either,” Remus replied wryly.

“Hrmm, good point. I suppose we could take the time to see the sights of wherever we were...”

Remus stared up at him. “You really want to take a year off?” he asked, unable to believe it.

“It’s better than being thrust into all that adult responsibility, isn’t it?” Sirius asked, giving his most charming smile.

Remus looked baffled. “But... we couldn’t do that... could we?”

“I don’t recall a law that says we can’t—do you? Most Muggles do it too—even have a name for it, a gap year—so why shouldn’t we?”

“I never considered it. But what would we _do_?”

“Dunno.” Sirius shrugged. “Is it so important to _do_ something?”

“I’ve never done nothing before,” Remus mused.

“Only if you want to.”

“But surely you had plans for next year.” Remus signed and looked up, meeting the clear grey of Sirius’ gaze. “I know you have the NEWTs needed to be an auror too, Sirius.”

“Hrmm, spending three years being pummeled or spend it with you; there’s a choice.”

“So they _did_ offer you a position!”

Sirius winced and looked away. “Who needs ‘em?”

“I think it’s more that they need you,” Remus replied gently. “With the war going on, can we really justify running away to play for a year?”

“You’re going to be all rational about this, aren’t you?”

“If it helps, I wish we could,” Remus said softly.

“You should be there, not me.” Sirius stroked a hand over Remus’ hair.

“But I won’t be; they won’t allow it. So you have to be, and I’ll help you as I can.” Remus caught hold of Sirius’ other hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m going to change that. If I do one thing in this life, I _will_ change that.”

“My hero,” Remus chuckled, but his eyes were warm.

“Blacks can’t be heroes,” Sirius murmured, shaking his head.

“Then I suppose you’re unique in that way too,” Remus replied firmly.

“Lucky me.”

“Lucky _me_ ,” Remus corrected.

“Are we going to argue about this?”

“Hmm. No, I feel too relaxed now,” Remus admitted with a chuckle.

“Good, then you won’t argue when I suggest we move in together once we’re out of here.”

Remus’ eyes widened. “You want to live together?”

“Well, we have been doing near that these past two years, haven’t we?”

Remus sat up, spun around to kneel straddling Sirius’ lap and kissed him hard.

“Does this mean you like the idea?” Sirius gasped, once he could speak.

“I love the idea,” Remus assured him. “When you get home from work, it’ll be as if we had run away together.”

“If you haven’t gone starkers from boredom. Moony, we need to find you a good job; you deserve it!”

Remus sighed. “We both know I can’t get any decent job in the wizarding world, Sirius. I’m going to have to look for Muggle employment.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed, and his jaw worked as he glared at the room in general.

“Don’t,” Remus said softly, raising a hand to cup his jaw. “We can try to change it, but it won’t happen overnight... and frankly, many werewolves, _I_ wouldn’t want them around people I cared about.”

“See? We’re both unique, and that means we can change the world.”

Remus smiled slowly. “Maybe we can.”

“After all, we have James, Peter, and Lily to help us with our cause.” Sirius leaned in and brushed a kiss over Remus’ forehead.

“How could we fail?”

“Oi! Shut the curtains if you’re going to snog on the bed!” James exclaimed as he came into the room.

“Potter, if you think this is snogging, I pity poor Evans,” Sirius chuckled as he straightened up.

“At least they still have clothes on,” Peter muttered, following James in.

“Leave again and we could fix that,” Remus suggested.

“Not on your life,” James snorted. “And so you know, Lily says I’m the best kisser she knows.”

“She’s never kissed Sirius,” Remus pointed out. “And never will; those kisses are all mine.”

“Mmm, greedy, I like it,” Sirius murmured, leaning in to kiss him again, making James gag.

“Save it for your own place.”

“And it will be _our_ place,” Remus said, sounding very pleased by the fact.

James glanced at Sirius at that. “So you finally asked him?”

“Obviously,” Sirius drawled.

“Did everyone know about this but me?” Remus asked, sounding torn between amusement and exasperation.

“Yes,” Peter replied, starting to pack more of his belongings into his trunk.

James snickered. “I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out before this.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Remus protested.

“And he’s supposed to be the smartest of us,” Peter scoffed.

“I didn’t want to make assumptions.”

“You thought I wouldn’t want to live with you?” Sirius asked, frowning slightly.

“We’d never talked about it,” Remus said a little defensively, “and I know you can afford to live anywhere you like. You don’t need a roommate.”

“I’ve got a flat of my own already,” Sirius reminded him. “With a nice large bed.”

“Large enough for two, perhaps?” Remus asked.

“I would have thought you’d know that already after your last holiday,” Sirius sniffed.

“I didn’t want to assume,” Remus repeated patiently. “Polite people wait to be asked.”

“Well, there’s your mistake, Moony,” James said. “Padfoot’s not polite, so he wouldn’t know that.”

“You should be glad he didn’t just drag you there,” Peter added as he tossed belongings into his trunk.

“Might have anyway if he didn’t agree.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Remus laughed.

“That would count as carrying you over the threshold, wouldn’t it?” Sirius sniffed while James and Peter howled with laughter.

“Not if you ever want a shag again!”

“You wouldn’t,” Sirius said, pouting outrageously.

“Oi, what a ham,” Remus groaned before grabbing the back of Sirius’ neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Good thing you like ham then, isn’t it?”

Remus laughed helplessly. “It certainly keeps my life interesting.”

“Good thing, because boring would be boring!”

“You’re really quite mad,” Remus chuckled, keeping an arm around Sirius. “I really should send a thank you note to Professor McGonagall.”

“Why would that be?” Sirius asked, looking at him curiously.

“For putting us together in that detention,” Remus chuckled.

“Hrmm, good point, should we send her a posy?”

Remus chuckled. “I’m sure she’d appreciate the change.”

“Of course if she saw my name on it, she’d probably think it was jinxed.”

They all laughed at that. “Also a good point,” Remus agreed. “We’d best put my name first. She might actually accept it then.”

“I’ll write small—and in invisible ink,” Sirius laughed.

“I think I’ll sign it for both of us,” Remus said, sounding amused.

“A very good idea, you’re the practical one as always, Moony,” Sirius grinned before kissing him.

“It’s a bloody good thing you’re getting a flat together,” James observed. “You lot can’t keep your hands off each other, and no flatmate should be expected to have to see you all the time.”

“They’d have to wear a blindfold!” Peter snickered. “But of course then they might step on or in something.”

“Oh, now that’s just disgusting!” James exclaimed.

“And not very funny!” Sirius exclaimed.

“We’re not that messy,” Remus complained.

Peter looked at James, and they both snorted at that.

“Fine, we’ll get a house elf,” Sirius laughed.

“I do like the way you think, Padfoot,” Remus said cheerfully.

“Which is why you’ve agreed to move in with me—that and the fact that I shag like a dream,” Sirius retorted with a leer.

“Oh Merlin, here they go again,” James groaned, trying not to laugh at Remus’ expression.

“It never ends!” Peter moaned, throwing a pillow toward Sirius and Remus.

“I certainly hope not!” Remus exclaimed, pretending to be horrified by the thought, causing Sirius to grab him and kiss him thoroughly and the other two young men to groan and pummel them with anything within reach.

“Oi! How would you like it if we did that to you when you were snogging Lily?” Remus demanded, snatching a pillow and thumping James with it.

“That’s why I don’t snog Lily around you lot!”

“Is it our fault we’re irresistible?” Remus laughed.

“Only to each other!”

“Just as it should be,” Remus replied. “We don’t share.”

“You two do realize that at this rate the train’s going to leave before you’re done,” James snorted.

“Merlin, you’re right,” Remus groaned, tossing his remaining belongings willy-nilly into his truck and slamming the lid. “It’s all your fault for distracting me, Padfoot!”

“Why is it my fault?” Sirius asked innocently from where he sat on the lid of his trunk.

“Because you breathed!” Peter groaned.

“Exactly!” Remus agreed, sticking his tongue out at Sirius while James laughed at them both.

“Well, I’m not going to stop breathing!” Sirius protested, tapping his trunk lid and causing his remaining belongings to pack themselves neatly within it.

“Good job since while blue is your color, I think that might be a bit much,” Remus replied cheerfully. “And whatever would we do with your body?”

Sirius smirked, causing another round of groans and tossed pillows, and then they were done. All their belongings packed, the four Marauders looked around the room that had been their home, and they paused, the realization striking them that this part of their lives was well and truly over.

Sirius reached for Remus’ hand, squeezing it tightly, and grinned at their friends. “Right then, off we go. And I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good!”

Their laughter echoed behind them as they left.


End file.
